Dark and Light
by Saint Bloodied Tenshi
Summary: Giotto is thinking of something naughty to Tsuna, but what will Tsuna react?
1. Chapter 1: Dark and Light

Information:

Tsuna- 14 years old

Giotto- 16 years old

Giotto- Hey, wake up!

Tsuna- Mhmm... what is it?

Giotto- Did you forgot what today is?

Tsuna- *thinking* Ah, is it Mom's birthday?

Giotto- *shakes head* No.

Tsuna- Dad's.

Giotto- No.

Tsuna- Tell me...! *pouts*

Giotto- So you really want to know?

Tsuna- Yes...

*knocking on the door*

Giotto and Tsuna- Who is it?

Mom (Nana)- It is me. There is breakfast and it is going to get cold.

Giotto- We are coming! Hurry up, Tsuna!

*walks out of the door*

Giotto- *humming*

Tsuna- *running out of the room* Coming! Wah... *trips and falls down on the stairs*

Giotto- Tsuna!

Mom- Tsu-kun, are you okay?

Tsuna- Un. I got a little scratch. But don't worry, I'm fine.

Giotto- Let's go! *runs to the door then hid his face under his bangs*

Tsuna- Gio-nii...! Are you okay..?

Giotto- *smirks* Tsuna...

Tsuna- G-gio-nii... *shivers*

What is going to happen next?

Pick a choice:

1\. Pushes Tsuna on the wall

2\. Grabs him harshly and kisses him roughly

3\. Drags him to a love hotel and starts to do something naughty

Pick out your choices and read my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Misery

Tsuna- Gio-nii...

Giotto- Heh.

Tsuna- G-gio-nii! Where are you dragging me...?!

Giotto- Somewhere fun.

Tsuna- Eh?! Where? *confused in mind*

Giotto- A hotel.

Tsuna- Why, there?! Isn't it expensive to pay?!

Giotto- Yeah, but I am paying my job money.

Tsuna- Even though, you saved that much?

Giotto- *nods*

Tsuna- Are we there?

Giotto- Almost.

Tsuna- *silence*

Giotto- We're here.

Tsuna- O-okay...

*walks to the counter*

Giotto- One room with two beds, Reborn.

Reborn- Okay, Giotto. Oh, welcome.

Tsuna- Who?

Reborn- My mistake, sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Reborn.

Tsuna- I'm Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna. Please make me your acquaintance.

Reborn- Oh, a pretty vulnernable boy of yours, huh, Giotto?

Giotto- Y-yeah, my little brother.

Reborn- Hey, give him to me though I know you would do something that he wouldn't like.

Giotto- You too.

Tsuna- U-um... Plase excuse m-me...!

Giotto/Reborn- We are not with our business with you...!

Tsuna- Oh...

Giotto- Reborn. Do your work and don't mind us. Give me the key. NOW.

Reborn- Yes, yes.

*tossed the room key*

Giotto- Thank you. Our room is 213 on the 3rd floor.

Tsuna- Un.

Giotto- It is going to be fun tonight.

Tsuna-Eh?! Don't tell me?!

Giotto- Yes.

Tsuna- EYAAA!

Giotto- *takes off Tsuna's clothes*

Give me some suggestions! *whines and out of mood*


	3. Chapter 3: My Identity

Sorry I could only make sound but the imagination is up to you. :)

Tsuna- Gio-nii! Stop it!

Giotto- I won't, until you accept me as your beloved!

Tsuna- ...hic.. hic..

Giotto- I'm sorry, Tsuna... *a tear dropped from his eyes*

Tsuna- Ah!

Giotto- _His blood is sweet but I think I need to drink this once in a while since it is rare that there is a sweet-smelling blood in the house ever since childhood. Oh well, but I better be careful._

Tsuna- _W-what is happening to me?! Ugh... I feel like fainting..._ Ugh...

Giotto- *looks up to Tsuna* T-tsuna...?!

Tsuna- *faints*

-In the hotel apartment where Giotto and Tsuna is staying-

Reborn- What happened in here?!

Giotto- R-r-reborn...!

Reborn- Tsuna...! Giotto, did you do something to him, and what is with the blood on his neck?!

Giotto- L-let me explain...!

Reborn- *puts out Leon gun* Is that a vampire bite?!

Giotto- *put his head down*

Reborn- Are you a vampire...?!

Giotto- Yeah...

Reborn- why did you do this to him though?!

Giotto- Sorry... I just can't resist his blood for a long time...!

Reborn- Why?!

Giotto- It is true I am his brother but for some reason, I turned into a vampire without realizing his sweet smelling blood.

Reborn- I need to kill you now!

Giotto- I'm sorry, though I need to take Tsuna with me so I can live for a long time without him dying. *jumps out of the window*

Tsuna- Ugh... What happened...? _G-gio-nii...!_

Giotto- _Shoot, I forgot to put some sleeping pills in his mouth! _Hi...


	4. Chapter 4: Shocking Truth

Sorry for the late chapter!  
Begin!  
Giotto- Hi, Tsuna..  
Tsuna- Giotto! Please tell what's going on?!  
Giotto- Tsuna... please bear with me on this pain...  
Tsuna- Huh?! What's wrong?  
Giotto- Actually, I didn't want to tell you the truth but I am a vampire, a halfbreed.  
Tsuna- Why didn't you tell me?! If you have told me, you loved me then I would have accepted.  
Giotto- *blushes* Y-y-y-you loved me too...?  
Tsuna- Yes... Ever since when I was 5 but Dad and Mom said that boys can't marry each other... *sobs loudly*  
Giotto- Ugh... My thirst is expandiing... Please, Tsuna, let me have your blood...  
Tsuna- Yeah. Only a minimum amount... my only brother... Giotto...  
Giotto- Thank you! Let me give you pleasure afterwards...  
Tsuna- Yeah! I can't wait!  
Next chapter is a lemon!  
Kya!  
Pairing: G27  
Welcome to the Vongola Web Chat!  
Saint Bloodied Tenshi: Hi, today's guest is a mystery! Come on!  
vongola987: Hi!  
natsu27: Hi...  
pSaint Bloodied Tenshi: I know who you guys are so don't need to be shy!  
vongola987 and natsu27: Yes?  
Saint Bloodied Tenshi: Tsuna and Giotto!  
vongola987 and natsu27: Correct! Hope we talk again sometime!  
Saint Bloodied Tenshi: Yep, hope we meet again!


	5. Chapter 5: The Unexpected Event

"G-G-Giotto...!" Tsuna stuttered at his brother's name, nervous of what's happening to him.

"Tsuna, nee, let's have s-e-x." Giotto seductively whispered in his ear, tickling him with his breathe.

"Eh? Um... do you love me?" Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, waiting for an answer.

"Yes. I love you, Tsuna. What's your answer?" Giotto confessed calmly, a little blush came to his cheeks.

"How shoud I say this, this is too embarassing! Um... I-I-I love you, too!" Tsuna confessed his own feelings, a huge blush came to his face due to hiding his face in the pillow.

Giotto chuckled and petted Tsuna's hair which is soft. He smelled strawberry and chocolate in his hair that Tsuna used for his shampoo. Giotto pushed Tsuna down and kissed him fully in the lips, passionately and furiously winning him over. Tsuna gave in and obeyed Giotto's orders. Giotto took off Tsuna's clothes, without him noticing a thing as he was distracted by the kiss.

"HIE! I'm cold," Tsuna yelled and shivered from the cold air coming thorough, he looked down at his body, noticing his clothes were gone and paled in color. "Giotto, what did you do?!"

Heh, isn't that obvious? I'm going to make you feel good." Giotto smirked and stroke Tsuna's member teasingly slow, up and down.

"Nnn..." Tsuna groaned at the motion, feeling anxious at Giotto.

"I love the face you're making, makes me go in you forcefully." Giotto whispered lightly without the people hearing what he's saying.

Tsuna first felt a little pain then turns into pleasure, wanting Giotto to be in him now, but he is about to cum to the edge. He teared up a little, holding up the tears to not get hold of Giotto's satisfied face.

"What? You're on the edge of cumming? That's a surprise." Giotto grinned in victory.

"N-no, I-I-I'm n-n-n-not!" Tsuna choked out of breathe. His eyes widen and screamed, semen spilled out out of his member. Tsuna panting hard, laying on the bed covered in his own semen, passed out.

"Oh no, we're not done yet." Giotto thinking what to do with Tsuna. He first sucked his nipple and played with the other one, earning a moan from Tsuna whose lips are swollen from the fierce kiss. Later, he lowered his head to make a field of hickeys to tell who owns Tsuna. Tsuna moaned loudly making Giotto hard as he went on. He licked his sensitve spot and got a mewl from Tsuna who was feeling the pleasure being given.

"Tsuna,can I put my cock in you? Giotto asked Tsuna, waiting for an answer.

"Y-Y-yes!" Tsuna unconciously spoke out as his breathe was ragged between his mouth. Tsuna didn't register what he was saying to Giotto at the moment.

Giotto grabbed the lube from the drawer and covered his member with the lotion, positioning himself from Tsuna's twitching hole. he slowly entered Tsuna and slowly paced himself from damaging Tsuna in the process. Tsuna moaned and nodded to Giotto to continue. Giotto got the signal, each time Tsuna moaned for him, he speeds up the pace to go to Tsuna's prostate.

"AH!" Tsuna screamed as stars filled his vision. Giotto groaned and his seed was released, getting Tsuna's second orgasm. Both of them were tired and panted hard because of what they just did. Giotto slowly took his member out of Tsuna and hugged Tsuna to go to sleep. But before he could go to sleep he said, "You are mine now, I won't let anyone else touch you besides me. If they touch you, I will show them who's boss." Giotto slowly claosed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Tsuna didn't hear anything since he wad long gone to sleep during the night.

Vongola Web Chat starting!

Saint Bloodied Tenshi: Hi again minna! Did you enjoy the scene? I do! So let's talk with the previous guests from the previous chapter.

vongola987: Hi, Tenshi-chan.

natsu27: Hi...

Saint Bloodied Tenshi: How is the scene you I created?

vongola987: Good, I enjoyed the view of Tsunayoshi. *smirk*

natsu27: H-Hey! Giotto, don't say it out loud!*Blushing hard*

Saint Bloodied Tenshi: While they are fight please enjoy the next chapter I'm going to write! bye, minna-san!


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note

Don't like my story then don't read it, although the story is rushed because I always have school!

Thanks!


End file.
